Pianoforte
by ForTheSakeOfLove
Summary: After the events at Mint Eye, V became a famous pianist with his lover by his side- until a year ago. Now...he's alone again.
1. Prologue

V slid his fingers across the top of the piano's hood, sighing as he raised it to reveal the ivory beneath.

The man straightened his posture; hands shaking.

There was an audience of hundreds just to his left- waiting for him to start. Why was he so nervous? They were there for him. They paid to see him. It was his recital.

He shook his head slightly, biting his lip, and started.

Everything would be fine, surely. He had to be good...he had to, if he was able to have his own concert; to be _invited_ to have his own concert.

Yet, doubt still plagued his mind.

The song was ingrained in his head, he played from memory, most of his hours were spent at the piano these days.

V actually thought it strange- two years ago, he would have been the kind of man to give up everything if he lost his lover, and now...he worked even harder. He knew why, obviously, he was working to run away from his emotions.

He looked up for a second, half expecting to see his ex there watching him- just like she used to- when he remembered ' _Oh yes, she's gone.'_

For some reason this realization finally sunk in. The man stopped playing; freezing in place.

* * *

 _At least she was honest. She was always honest. Well; except for the fact she was seeing someone else while they were together, but she was honest by admitting it._

" _Was I not enough?" V asked._

 _She sighed._

" _That's...not why. I was just confused, I think...I don't know how I feel."_

" _So you really didn't know that you loved me…?"_

" _No- V- I love you, I just…."_

 _They went around in circles like this. She eventually gave up trying to explain. Tears were streaming down both their faces._

 _For the first time in a long time, V was the closest he had ever been to being angry._

* * *

He was shaking. V felt vulnerable. Insecure. He lost motivation. He couldn't continue.

It would look dramatic to up and leave, but...he felt as if he had no choice.

The man stood up calmly, closed the lid; gently picked up his sheet music, and walked off stage.

V pulled a hand through his hair as he made his way through the wings, brushing past anyone trying to stop him and ask questions. He'll explain everything later.


	2. Chapter 1

" _I think you should give lessons, V. You could make extra money asides from your performances!"_

" _You know; I don't play music for money, right?"_

" _Then think about it as helping other people achieve their dreams! Wouldn't you think it would be fun?"_

 _V thought about it for a couple months, eventually agreeing since it would make his girlfriend happy._

 _They set up a separate parlor in their (frankly, oversized) apartment as a makeshift studio; locked away from the rest of the house._

* * *

"That is very unlike you, V," Jumin remarked. "I know you can be quite theatrical at times, but suddenly walking off a stage? What upset you?"

The man noted the concern in his friend's voice through the phone.

"It's nothing," V replied coldly. "It's very unlike _you_ to call so late at night."

Did he sound too rude? V sighed. He had noticed that, as more time went by after his break-up, he was growing evermore forbidding to the people around him. Jaehee had said it was 'unlike V to be cold,' be the man guessed that anyone could be full of surprises.

Perhaps this was one of them. He regretted snapping at Jumin, but it was too late to take it back. Gone were the days he would let himself appear weak; even if it hurt him internally to be disagreeable.

This was simply another means to destroy himself.

"I called because I was concerned. Can I not be?"

"I would prefer if you were not. I'm fine."

"The waver in your voice says otherwise, my friend."

Silence.

"V?"

"I'm still here. I actually just got home, so, if you'll excuse me…"

"Of course. I'll call again tomorrow."

The mint haired man hoped that he would not.

* * *

It was a Saturday evening tradition to share a toast of wine with V's lover and Jumin. V still partook in this ritual, except now there was no lover, no Jumin, and his drink was always something cheap he had lying around.

He wasn't a drunkard, not in the slightest. In fact- V only drank one or two glasses each week. He didn't like being drunk. It often made him happier than he was in reality.

Today was definitely a rarity. It had been a particularly hard week for V.

The bottle of Bordeaux was nearly empty as he laid his head on the cool marble countertop. His kitchen was one of the few places he had no important memories with _her_.

Often he debated with himself; was it really okay to let himself succumb to bitterness? He knew the right answer was ' _No, Jihyun, you need to keep bettering yourself'_ and that he shouldn't put up emotional barriers.

Yet, here he was. On the verge of tears for the upteenth time.

He didn't like being cold to Jumin. He did not like cutting off the RFA. He couldn't stand hurting everyone around him _again._

But V did it anyway.

She had always told V to be selfish, without hesitation- and he was. He was selfish with her. Maybe….it became a habit, and that's why refuses to let himself be kind.

Why should he? Every time he was kind, he was hurt. He was getting older. For all one knows; this may very well possibly be the fate the world wanted him to suffer. There may not even be an escape.

His phone buzzed- a reminder for a calendar event.

 _15:30 - Lesson. Tomorrow._

Oh. That.

* * *

 _8 in the morning:_ Alarm went off. It momentarily woke V, before he groaned and forcefully turned it off. He went back to sleep.

 _10 in the morning:_ The man woke up and got out of bed. Hungover? Tragically so. He brewed his coffee begrudgingly, not bothering to add his usual cream and sugar.

 _11 in the morning:_ Forced himself to eat. V never knew food could taste so bland. He stopped caring.

 _Noon:_ The man cleaned himself up, and lingered a little too long outside of their once shared bedroom. He bit his tongue to try and keep himself from crying. He failed.

 _2 in the afternoon:_ Finished cleaning; wiped his eyes. V sat down at his grand piano and began to play, losing himself in song. The melody was light, almost dream-like, yet still had a remorseful underto- someone knocked.

He groaned in discontent, grumbling to himself as he stood and went answer the door.

"Hello?" The man inquired, peering out.

"Hi! It's nice to meet you! I am supposed to have a lesson today!" The visitor chirped.

In front of V stood a young woman, beaming up at him. He noted that she had long brown hair and golden eyes.

He checked his watch.

"You're early."

"I am."

"Why?"

"Well, I was really excited! I haven't played piano before…" the girl said, sounding uneasy.

"Mm. Come in, then."

V turned away from the door, hoping she would close it behind herself. The girl shot him a funny look as she did. He passed by a mirror, and caught a glimpse of himself; perhaps he could have done better. His hair was still messy, and he had dark circles beneath his eyes. The man also, naturally, was giving off a frown. Not out of anger, or annoyment. Frankly, he had no idea what emotion he felt.

"You look sullen."

"Excuse me?" V quipped, turning his head to face her once again.

"Oh- I didn't mean to offend you- I just... think you look upset"

"I wasn't offended; I simply didn't hear you. I'm fine."

The woman nodded anxiously, shuffling in place.

"My name is-"

"Please take a seat."

The man cut her off, motioning his hand towards the piano's bench. She stood awkwardly for a second before sitting down, blinking a few times in confusion.

"Please play an octave."

"What should I call you?"

"Only use the black keys."

The brunette stared back at V, a look of ' _Are you serious?'_ painted across her face. He stood a fair distance behind her, staring back blankly. Eventually, the woman let out a sigh- giving up on introductions- and turned back towards the keyboard in front of her.

"...What's an octave?"

"A series of eight notes occupying the interval between two notes."

"So you want me to play eight notes?"

"Yes."

"Any eight?"

"No, they have to follow a scale. Actually- we should start with scales."

The pair went back and forth like this for awhile; V insisting on her trying something and the girl being confused. Somewhere along the way he had actually leaned over to try and show her.

"I'm sorry, this is frustrating! I don't understand what you want me to do."

"I already explained it-"

"I _know_ you already explained it; I _still_ don't understand."

The man took a step back, watching as the woman let out a frustrated sigh and yanked a hand through her hair as if emphasising her discontent. Was she angry? Frustrated with him? V instantly felt bad. He didn't mean to distress her. If he was honest with himself, V was never good at teaching people. He had no idea where to begin.

"I'm...sorry," He started. His voice was full of guilt. "I don't really know how to teach others. Please…..be patient with me."

Why was he honest with her about that? Sigh.

The woman's face softened. "No, I, listen. Can I please have your name?"

"You can call me V."

"Alright, V. I'm MC."

"I'm happy to meet you, MC."

MC nodded. "My friends thought I should get out of the house and learn something new. I didn't think piano would be this difficult."

"It's alright. Hopefully I can make it easier for you. I'm sorry if I was being difficult."

"It's okay, V...should we continue? After all, I was here an hour and a half early, but I don't wish to waste your time."

"Let me teach you a scale."

* * *

The rest of the lesson continued much more smoothly; the both of them regaining patience for each other.

V walked the girl to the door, avoiding looking directly at her. MC...looked a little too much like _her_. It was the eyes. He knew, because his previous love had straight hair that was much darker than MC's.

But their eyes...they looked identical. It nearly made him lose his stiff upper lip.

"When should I have my next lesson?"

"You want another?" The man asked, brow furrowing.

"Uhm...yes? You can't learn piano after one lesson, V."

"Well, yes, but-"

"Is next week okay?"

"...Next week is perfectly fine."

"Awesome! I'll call in later to set a more specific date. Goodbye, V!"

"Of course...farewell."

V closed the door behind her, locking it, and thunked his head against the hardwood- remaining there.

He would need a lot of time to think.

* * *

" _Was he better than me?"_

" _What? Jihyun, no!"_

" _Smarter than me?"_

" _Jihyun-"_

" _I bet he held you closer...valued you more…"_

" _Jihyun, god damn it,_ _ **no**_ _!"_

 _V was on the floor, legs in front of him as he sat against the bedroom door. She was across from him, sitting against the opposite wall. They were both still crying. The woman's eyes were always prettier when she cried; though, it was a rarity to see up until now._

 _Perhaps it was more rare to see V sob. She looked visibly shaken._

" _Then...then why? You said you loved me-"_

" _I know-"_

" _That you cared-"_

" _I kno-"_

" _-that you only wanted me to be happy-"_

" _Jihyun; I know! I know what I said!"_

 _He snapped his head back around to face her, voice full of accusation. "Then did it all mean_ _ **nothing**_ _to you?"_

 _Her silence told him everything._


End file.
